The Professor
by Owl Lady
Summary: The doctor discovers a well kept secret but when he investigates does he find more.Please read and Enjoy. Also I would love it if you would comment but please don't say anything mean. The doctor wouldn't like it. Also I Don't own Doctor Who but all OCs are mine
1. A Red Phone Box

The Professor

Hey. I'm Owl Lady and this will be my new story. I like making up new coules for famous series. If you like my work here I previously made one about Spock from Star Trek. This one is about THE DOCTOR. Specifically number 10. It's set while rose was traveling with him. I'm totally changeling the story line so anything goes here. Enjoy.

The doctor and rose stepped out of the Tardis and onto familiar London soil. It was the year 2012. The Doctor looked around at perhaps his favorite time period and place, but he noticed something amiss. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it. A red telephone box. He made a face which concerned Rose.

"what is it Doctor, is there something wrong" she asked. He cocked his head to the side.

"are you seeing what I'm seeing" he pointed to the phonebox. Rose was confused.

"it's just a phonebox, they're all over London" she said. He ignod her an speed walked over to the box. He pulled out his sonic srewdriver.

"ahh it's deadlocked" he said. He pounded on the doors.

"doctor whats so important about a silly telephone box" she said. He turned his he'd toward her.

"alright I'll explain it if that's what it takes. First of all why is a simple telephone box deadlocked.

, and secondly look around you this telephone box is sandwich between a water fountain and a bench. Have you ever seen a telephone box sandwich between two thing, I bet not so why is this one" he said as he continued to run over the box with his screwdriver. Then a noise came from the inside of the box, and the Doctor and Rose took a few steps back. Then suddenly the doors opened and out stepped a woman. She was blonde with thick hipster like glasses. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a shirt with a big lime green owl on it. And on her feet where purple converses with lime green laces.

"hey what's the big idea, who knock on somebody's phon- Doctor is that you" she said in an American accent. The Doctor looked confused.

"I am the Doctor, but who are you" he said the woman stared at the Doctor.

"I though you where dead, everyone died there was no one left but me" she said.

"what are you talking about nobody has died" he said. Then the woman's mouth moved and she made noises that Rose had never heard before. They were certainly words, but at the same time they weren't words at all. The Doctor looked shocked. Like someone had just punched him in the stomach. Then he started to speak the same way the woman had. The TARDIS translated all languages, all but one Rose realized. They where speaking Gallifreyian. The Doctor was shocked almost to the point of tears. Then he whispered softly under his breath.

**"Professor, I though you where gone. I though I the last one" he said. She laughed softly.**

**"you though wrong then" she said. Then the Doctor hugged the Professor deeply. They both cried on each others shoulder. The last of the time lords. Together at last.**

Wasn't that cool. I know it was kind of short but I wanted to spread the story out more. Also I had to end the last story earlier than I wanted to because I couldn't come up with ideas after a while. So if you have an idea please feel free to leave me a comment and maybe I'll write it. And if I do I'll mention you up top. Thanks for reading.


	2. The Silver Forest

**The Professor**

Hey it me. And this is chapter 2 of THE PROFESSOR. We've mother but what's toning to happen to her and why is she there. Do do doooooo we do do wedo do dodo do do do do do doooooooooooooooooweoooo ( bad interpretation of Doctor Who theme song).Enjoy.

"what are you doing here, I was certain I was the last" he said. They all where I'm the sitting room of the TARDIS. Rose was still confused why she was here.

"well at the beginning I was sent away by my clan and our maid was hyper-regenerated as me so it would appear as if I was still there" she said.

"I hated people that left, they just ran away from their problems, and hyper-regeneration is illegal" he scolded.

"I didn't want to go I screamed and screamed all the time they shoved me into my TARDIS. I screamed for you" she said. Rose looked at the Doctor he just sat very very still.

"Is she your wife" said Rose trying to figure out what was going on. The Professor laughed.

"no I'm not his wife, he never got married" she said. Rose got angry.

"Doctor you told me you had a family and kids and that they all had died, where you lying to me" asked Rose. The Doctor looked down at the floor seeing as the conversation had turned on him.

"he always talked about having a big family but it nev- did you use our planets destruction as a new beginning" The Professor asked. The Doctor looked up at her.

"what is so wrong about making my past happier, more pleasanter, more livable" he said. Rose smacked him with a pillow.

"you did it for sympathy, you told me about you"family" and I never wanted to leave you like they had" she said.

"well" he said in the way only he could. Rose turned to the Professor.

"who are you" she asked.

"I am the Professor. I'm the daughter of a wealthy Gallifreyian dignitary" she said. The Doctor laughed.

**"and you say I lie, her dad was the freakin council president" he said. The Professor turned to Rose.**

**"that isn't a very high position in Gallifreyian society" she said. The Doctor laughed.**

**"liar, his name meant President of all" he said while laughing.**

**"whatever any way like I was saying. I grew up with the Gallifreyian elite and when I was in school I met the Doctor" she said. Rose laughed.**

**"you where rich" she said trying not to laugh. The Doctor turned to her. **

**"I try not to mention it ,but yeah" he said.**

**"then why did you steal a TARDIS" she asked. The Doctor rolled his eyes but he got intrupted by the Professor.**

**"he told me to come by his house after school and when I got there. He had the most beautiful TARDIS I had ever seen. I had only seen some like it in museums. I asked him where he got it but he never told me" she said her eyes glazed over in wonderment.**

**"he stole it" Rose said. Professor turned toward the Doctor.**

**"why did you steal a TARDIS you had a top of the line one it had been grown from the best TARDIS plant on the planet" she asked. He rubbed his head.**

**"I didn't steal it I borrowed it" he said. The Professor rolled her eyes. Rose got up and got a drink.**

**"anyway we went to school and after that we traveled alone. Until the time war then we fought along side of each other and did other things" she said with a small smile. the doctor copied the smile to. Rose felt like she was going to throw up. **

**"so you dated each other" she said. The Professor laughed.**

**"well yes and no, during school yes but during the war no, but we did do other things like that time in the silver forest when we where surrounded by Daleks and though we where about to die" she said. The doctor started to get uncomfortable. Rose looked confused. **

**"what happened there" asked Rose. The Doctor sighed and put his head in his hands.**

**"well it was the end of the world as we knew it and one thing led to another and" she said before she was cut off.**

**"WAIT WHAT." she said as she turned to the Doctor.**

**"YOUR NOT A VIRGIN" she said. The Doctor looked up.**

**"what would make you think that" he said. **

**"the fact that whenever a woman gets close to you, you squirm away like she is poison and the fact that you've had many companions that all have loved you but you seem like they are never there" she said.**

**"ITS BECAUSE OF HER SHE MADE ME LIKE THIS, EVER SINCE THE WAR EVERYTIME ANYONE GETS CLOSE TO ME I THINK ABOUT HER AND HER BLONDE HAIR AND HER STUPID BLUE EYES I DONT KNOW WHAT SHE DID BUT I NEVER HAVE OR CAN STOP THINKING ABOUT HER. YOU EVER WONDERED WHY ALL MY COMPAINIONS ARE FEMALES IT BECAUSE I TRY AND FILL THE VOID BUT I ALWAYS END UP GETTING HURT" He yelled. The Professor motioned for Rose to leave the room and she did. Then she walked over to the Doctor.**

**"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" she said. He looked at her.**

**"I even do that, I do it all the time just exactly the way you did it" he said. She kissed his cheek, then moved across his face to his nose then his lips. The kiss was gentle but deep to the core but it was cut of short.**

**"I'll never leave you again" she said. Then they continued where they had left of all those years ago.**

Ok ok not to shabby hopefully. I made the Doctor a rich kid because there are so many stories where the underprivileged kids rises up to be great but not that many where the rich kid rebels and does something nobody expects. Well maybe Batman. Thanks for reading.


	3. Making me scream

The Professor

Hey ho I said hey ho. It s me again and this is chapter 3. Last chapter was interesting but this chapter will focus more about the present. I hope it will be good. Enjoy.

The Doctor and The Professor we're sleeping under a blanket on the couch in the sitting room. The Doctor was awake and he stroked The Professors hair. Little did he know but she was awake to.

"I missed you" she said. He smiled.

"how long have you been awake" he asked. She turned to face him.

"I never went to sleep" she said.

"I was so scared, I didn't know if I would make it or if I would ever find you again" he said.

"but you did find me again" she smiled. She leaned in and hugged his bare chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"what are we going to do" he asked.

"what we've always done, survive with each other" she said. He sighed.

"what about Rose" he asked. She looked up at him.

"you love her don't you" she asked. He looked down at her.

"No, I know she loves me but I can't love her" he said.

"she can stay or go I don't care, I just care that I'm with you" she said. The doctor stared out into space not listening or caring about anything. Then he snapped out of it.

"I love you" he said. The Professor smiled.

"you don't know how many times I've hoped I would hear you say that to me" she said.

"do you want to get married" he asked. The professor stopped smiling and sat up and pulled the covers over herself.

"do you mean it" she asked.

"yes" he said.

"you aren't just saying that because we just did it" she asked.

"no I'm not" he said. The Professor bit her lips then let go of the covers revealing herself.

"I still want to marry you" he said. She smiled.

"I had to make sure, and yes I will" she said. Then she hugged the Doctor. Then they layed back down on the couch and pulled the covers over their heads. But a knock cam won the door.

"oh crap" said The Professor looking out from underneath the covers.

"if your silent they will go away" the Doctor said pulling her back underneath.

"but I can't you know you make me scream a lot"

"shhhhhh" he said. The both laid there very silently. Then the door opened and Rose walked in. She saw a blanket on the couch and she knew what was probably under the blanket to. She tip toed over to it and lifted it up. She saw a sleeping Doctor and a sleeping Professor.

"get a room people" she said pulled up the blanket again. Then she left the room. The Professor laughed.

"that was close" she said.

"too close" he said. The professor giggled.

"now weren't we doing something before we where interrupted" she said. The Doctor smiled and neither of them where seen for the rest of the day.

Naughty naughty Doctor. How will they tell Rose and will she stay. We'll see next chapter maybe. Thanks for reading.


	4. Allons-y

The Professor

Heyoo its me Owl Lady. This is chapter 4 of The Professor. I'm not going to tell you anything about this chapter. Enjoy at your own risk.

The Doctor and The Professor had made their way into the main room of the TARDIS. Rose was looking at them like they had done something wrong.

"where we're you two all day" she asked even though she already knew. The Doctor took hold of the Professor's hand. The Professor looked down at their link and smiled.

"you know what I don't even want to know, I just want to ask this. How is this going to work she has her own TARDIS that she can't exactly leave anywhere, and what if you to break-up are you going to throw him into a supernova because if you do I want to help" she said. The Professor looked bemused.

"who said anything about dating" she said. Then she and the Doctor giggled.

"well I assumed you were picking up where you let off" she said.

"we're getting married" said the Doctor. Rose's hands flew up to her mouth in shock. She started to cry.

"you've only known her a day and your already bumping uglies and getting married" she said. The she ran from the room. The time lord couple stood there trying to come to terms with what had just happened. The Professor let go of the Doctor's hand.

"were you two an item? Did I just become the other woman?" she asked almost in tears from her hypothesis.

"no never, but I think she is upset because I refuse her advances when I accept yours so eagerly" he said trying to calm her down.

"she must realize that I've known you for over 900 years, I haven't been there for most of it but that's because I though you where dead or captured by the Daleks" she said. The doctor chuckled and gave off a slight smile. The Professor stared at him.

"Whats so funny" she inquired.

"a Dalek will never capture me, I won't let them" he said cockily. The Professor smiled at her fiancé as the Doctor pulled her into a hug. Then she though something crazy, something only a madman could come up with, something that fit her realtionship with the Doctor to a T. She let go of him and ran to the console. She pulled levers and pulled buttons and off they where through time and space.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING" yelled the Doctor over the chaos. Before she could answer Rose rushed in the room.

"WHAT'S GOING ON" she yelled. Then the TARDIS came to a stop. The Professor smiled like a madman and rushed to the door.

"Professor, where and when are we" asked Rose. The Professor opened the doors of the TARDIS and revealed their location. They where in a field of red grass which layed under a sky of bright orange dotted with twin Suns. Over to the left of the field was a forest whose leaves of silver shone in the twin sunlight. It made the forest look like it was on fire. The Doctor stared out onto the wide expanse before him and took a deep breath.

"Professor, we can't be here. Its time locked" he said. The Professor smiled.

"everything has a loop hole. What you don't know is that this is hundreds of years before anything will happen and while we can't stop it from happening we can enjoy it" she said. Rose's mouth was at a wide gape.

"where are we" she asked turning to The Professor.

"we are on Gallifrey, 600 years before The Doctor and I where even born" she said. The she took the Doctors hand.

"let's go get married on Gallifrey shall we" she said. The Doctor whipped his head around to look at her. He was in shock. Then he smiled at her and held her hand tighter.

"Allons-y"

Ooooooooo wweeee oooooooo weeeee ooo ooo. Awesome right. It may not be accurate but neither is Harry Potter. Thanks for reading.


	5. The Marriage of John Smith and Jane Doe

The Professor

Hey there sports fans it's me again. This is chapter is well its gonna be what it's gonna be. Ok i am Christian so i've only be to those types of services. I don't want to exclude any certain religion so I'm not going to write about something I don't know about. Sound fare. Also think the people of Gallifrey would have some sort of religion, every culture does so why can't they. Enjoy.

The Gallifreyian High Church had been called into order that day with no idea what event was going to take place. Everyone sat in their respective pews and they all listened intently to the sermon. Then there came a knock upon the great wood doors. Everyone looked toward the back of the church to see who would knock during service time. Nobody opened the door, but another series of knocks rang out among the church.

"For heavens sakes someone open the door" said the preacher. One of the church goers stood up and walked over to the grand doors and opened them. There stood a couple, one man and one woman standing there arm in arm. The man had a weird way about him he had a casual brown suit with a blue vest and converses. Plus his hair was all sticky-uppey, it was hardly church attire. But the girl was worse. She had a white dress on that came above her knees which she accented with a neon green scarf. She also wore ridiculous converses and her hair had pink tips like she was some type of hippie. Then they spoke.

"Hello Church people, would you mind if we got married right quick" said the man. The audacity of him to expect a highly regarded Gallifreyian church to except him and his bride.

"it'll only take a second" said the young lady. She looked like she came from high breeding, why did she fall so low. The preacher furrowed his brow obviously deep in though. He must be thinking about how to send the odd couple on their merrily weird way. The preacher waved his hand and motioned for the couple to come to the front. Ha this preacher was clever, he would humiliate them in front of the whole congregation so they will think twice before doing something so stupid. When the couple got up to the front another blonde girl came and sat in the black. She at least looked decent in her church clothes, they should have copied her. Then the preacher asked for silence.

"I remember when i was young and in love, it was my first regeneration and I met my beautiful wife Cronosiantomarrycolattaron, nobody would marry us because we where from different societies. We where to different. I shall not be like those before me, I will marry these two" he said. The young couple smiled. It was appalling to see a great pastor sink so low. He started the marriage ceremony it wasn't going to be long but it would be painful to watch.

"what is your name" he asked the strange young man. The young man had a puzzled look on his face like he couldn't remember his own name. He looked to his bride and she shrugged.

"it's John Smith, my name's John Smith" he stammered. The preacher turned to the girl.

"and what is your name my dear" he asked. She swallowed and prepared herself.

"Jane Doe" she said. The young man smiled. The preacher looked confused like he was left out too some silly joke.

"your names are John Smith and Jane Doe, that seems unlikly" he said. Good for him to call them out make sure they know their making fool of themselves.

"our parents weren't the sharpest knives in the door, heck they could mistake a Dalek for a salt shaker" said the girl. The entire church giggled at her remark. I believe it was very disrespectful, shame on her. The ceremony went on it was sort of romantic if you got over the couple. Then the ending came near the moment when they would seal their vows with a kiss. A weird kiss at that. And here it came.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your wife" he said. Then he smiled at her a pulled her into a deep DEEP kiss, a little to deep for church. The lady's of the congregation started to fan themselves. Then they released and took hold of each others hand and made their way back down the aside. Mid way the girl was stopped by a young boy no older than 8 at the most, his mother should let him talk to her at that age young men are very impressionable. They talked briefly then the young bride and groom and the proper blonde left the church and closed the doors. In all my years of attending this church never had such an event occurred. I'll never forget it as long as I live for when the war started I saw those two youngster I had seen all those years ago. They looked different but they still acted the same young, in love, and forever weird and unholy.

The Doctor scooped up The Professor and carried her across the threshold of the TARDIS. They were smiling like they never had before. Then Rose came in behind them and threw rice on the new couple. She had seen the Professor worry about her after she stormed off when they announced their engagement and she realized it never would have worked with her and the Doctor. She would have killed him 15 minutes into the realtionship.

"Hello Mrs. Doctor" he said.

"Hello Mr. Professor" she said. He made a face.

"that's not how it works" he said. The Professor and Rose looked at the Doctor skeptically.

"yeah it is" he said. Then he put Mrs. Doctor down.

"hey Professor, who was that kid you talked to" she asked. The Professor's smile faded.

"well, he tugged on my dress and told me I was pretty and then he asked me what my name was so I told him The Professor, he said that's what he would name his daughter" then the Professor started to cry.

"then I asked him his name, and I realized. It was my dad. My dad as a little boy. I never though my dad would ever see my wedding but I was wrong" She said. She wiped away her happy tears and jumped back into The Doctors arms. After almost dropping her, he whispered into her ear. She smiled a mischievous smile.

"I have a feeling you'll make the bed wibbly wobbly every timey wimey" she said. The Doctor grinned even more. Rose made a mad dash for the hallway. Whatever was going on there she didn't want to be apart of.

Was it good. I liked it. The beginning was from the point of view of one of those old church ladies. I didn't want the wedding to be in their perspective for some odd reason. Oh and its every little girls dream to have her daddy at her wedding and I didn't wan to leave The Professor out so I though of a cute way for him to be there. Of and I've seen the wibbly wobbly timey wimey line on pinterest tons of times and I really wanted it in this story so I put it in there. It made me chuckle I hope it made you rofl. Also Cronosiantomarrycolattaron is Gallifreyian for for reading.


	6. The French know how to party

The Professor

Hey ohhh. Its that time in the story where I add a twist to the plot. So original right. Anywho (- I'm hilarious) i hope this will be decent. I've lowered my standards. Enjoy

The Doctor and the Professor stumbled into the TARDIS. The Doctor wore pink sunglasses with purple lenses and a hideous green tie around his head. Although the Professor looked no better her hair looked like someone had rubbed a million balloons on it and she was missing both of her shoes. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Best Honeymoon Ever" said The Professor. She giggled and walked over to the small bench by the console and sat down.

"I've said it once but I'll say it again, the French know how to party" he said as he joined her.

"I think we just invented the Macarena" she said. They both laughed. But then a girl came running from the hallway. She was blonde and smiley, but she was hardly Rose. She ran over to the Doctor and gave him a BIG hug like hugs where going out of style.

"Um, I hate to interrupt but Who the hell is she" said the Professor. The Doctor looked at her Nd shrugged her shoulders. Then the girl released her hold on him, then he knew who she was. It was Jenny, the Doctor's daughter. The Doctor was in shock, Jenny was supposed to be dead. How was she standing right in front of him.

"Dad who is she, is she your new companion" said Jenny. The Doctor was scared to turn towards his wife, but he did it anyway. The professor was confused to the max, she tried to speak but she didn't know what had just happened.

"First of all no I am not his new companion. Secondly, did she say dad or do I need my hearing checked. Also who in the universe would have your baby" she asked getting slightly more confused with every word she said.

"Um well she did say dad, but she doesn't have a mom because a machine extrapolated my DNA from a tissue sample I involuntarily gave and it made a super solider who realized that killing is bad, but she was shot and she died which I guess she didn't really die if shes standing here so my guess is that she regenerated but she is human enough to not have changed her looks. Also I'm willing to bet a lot of people would have my baby, now weather I would want to have their baby is another story" he said. Jenny and The Professor stared at the Doctor like he was crazy. So I guess they just regularly stared at him.

"did you get any of that" asked Jenny.

"Sadly, yes" said the Professor. She got up and thrust out her hand to Jenny.

"Hello Jenny, I'm The Professor" she said. Jenny smiled and shook her hand.

"Dad is she my aunt" asked Jenny. The Doctor and The Professor laughed.

"Kids they say the darnedest things" said the Professor.

"Well if I'm your father and you had no mother I guess that makes me both your mother and father. So I guess she's your step-mother" he smiled and hugged her new mom.

"I'm just going to call you mom because that's easier" she said. The Professor didn't know what to do so she just stood there awkwardly. Then they heard her. She clanged and bang her way through the hall and into the main room. It was Rose and she was holding 3 suitcases. They all turned towards her

"Rose where are you going" asked the Doctor. Rose signed then she caught sight of Jenny.

"who's she" Rose asked. The Doctor looked at Jenny then back at Rose.

"um well, its a little complicated so it's just Jenny" he said. Rose shrugged.

"I want to go home" she said. The Doctor wasn't shocked and neither was the Professor.

"you don't have to go you can stay here nothing is going to change" he said. The Professor looked at the Doctor and sighed. He was right things would never change, they wouldn't live a normal married life. They would never settle down or have kids or even own a garden hose or a mailbox that you stick in the ground only for it to get hit by a car. Rose saw this.

"Doctor I have to leave, beside the Professor will make the ride much more interested than I would have ever have" she said.

"I don't want you to leave" he said.

"I can't live with you forever, it's great for a little while then it just gets exhausting" she said.

"but they leave they always leave. I though you would be the one that stays. I'll never find anyone who stays" he said. She shook her head slightly.

"you already did find someone who will stay, she'll never leave you, she loves you with both of her hearts. You don't need companions anymore, you've got her" she said. The Doctor turned around and saw the Professor crying. He walked over to her and held her tightly. Jenny walked Iover to Rose.

"I'll take you home, I've got a space ship and if I go around the sun once or twice I can get you to your time period" she said. Rose nodded her head, picked up her bags, and left. After a long silence the Professor spoke.

"we got married so quickly we didn't get to ask ourselves some really important questions" she said.

"go ahead, ask me" he said.

"if I wanted to or if we had to would you settle down with me? Would you settle down at all?" she asked. He took a deep breath.

"It wouldn't be easy at all, but if young would make you happy or safer I would do it" he said.

"would you ever cheat on me" she asked.

"I'd rather die" he said.

"would you start a family with me" she asked. He looked at her straight on.

"we already have Jenny" he told her. She got annoyed.

"I mean a real family, a family where I'm the real mother and your just the dad, a girl with my looks and your smarts and a boy with my smarts and your hair" she said. Then the unthinkable happened a smash came at the door the couple whipped their heads around to face it. The TARDIS doors flung open and in walked a platoon. Of Sontarian warriors with their guns pointed straight at them.

"Doctor you are now a Sontarian prisoner, you have no rights, no prvilages, and no voice. This also applies to whoever that girls is as well"

Duh duh duh. That was ehh. I know that Jenny was made when Donna was there but it's my story and I'm sticking to it. Also I felt that Rose would just be a third wheel and I planned to get rid of her from the beginning. I just up their in because I wanted her to have a happier ending than she did. Oh also some people messaged me about the name in the last story and where I got it from so here it is I went on google and found a time lord name generator. Example My name (Amy)= Orghackarmosdrashytonytanmor enolda. Cool Right. I could be called for reading.


	7. The Feelings of a Weeping Angel

The Professor

#%#Hey. I really enjoy hearing all the positive comments on my stories so thank y'all for that. Also on every story I've ever written some person has commented about grammar and all that stuff. I use an IPad to write my stories and auto correct it's a killer so if there is a grammar mistake I aploigese in advance, but it dosent need to be pointed out every time. So anyway I had a cliff hanger last time, if you could call it that. So let's get back to our story. Enjoy#%#

Her eyes blinked. Once, twice, once again. She looked up and saw nothing but pure white. She squinted her eyes from the brightness. Was she dead. Was the Doctor dead. She looked around but all she saw was whiteness. She tried to move but she couldn't. Her body was positioned like she was hanging from a cross. She hung there for a very long time. She couldn't tell how long. Eventually her memories came back to her.-

"you'll never have us as a prisoner, hell I'll even bet on who gets out first" she had said as she was dragged off.

"Doctor if I get out first you have to wash the outside of the TARDIS" she said.

"but it looked rustic, it looks cool" he said.

"no that's not cool that's dirt" she said. If only she could see the TARDIS, if only she could see her Doctor. Then suddenly a flash of darkness came upon the whiteness. A door had opened. The Professor saw that it was Sontarian soliders, and an idea formed in here head. She gazed up at the soliders.

"Doctor...Doctor...Doc...tor..." she said in a hoars whisper. Then she slumped forward like she had collapsed.

"Crap, she's dead" said one of the Sontarians. She heard the beep of a machine then she felt herself being lowered to the ground. Once she had reached the bottom she waited for the right moment. The inevitable moment when the guards would turn their backs to her. She felt like a weeping angel waiting for someone to blink. Then it happened the moment everyone of those Sontarians wanted to forget. The Professor opened her eyes to make sure and sure enough all their backs were turned she jumped up and kicked a Sontarian on the back of its neck and it fell to the ground. Then she punched two others till there was only one left. One Sontarian who was very aware that she was awake. She had only milliseconds to think before he pulled out his blaster.

"you know I don't like guns, they're too heavy" she said. They she dodged the impending shot and slid underneath his legs. Then she got up and punched the back of his neck. He dropped just like all of the others. The Professor panted and walked out the door. What she saw amazed her there where huge windows surrounding the white room. Totally invisible to anyone who was inside. Underneath the windows where massive computer and information banks. She walked over to one of the computers and saw her picture on it. Beside her picture was information

Name-The Professor

Age-956

Height- 5 foot 8 inches

Appearance- blonde, blue eyes, european facial structure.

Marital Status - single

"I'm not single, stupid Sontarians never get anything right" She typed in the Doctor's name and hundreds of files showed up.

Name-The Doctor

Age-958

Height- 6 foot 1 inches,

Appearance- brunette, brown eyes, European facial structure.

Marital Status- single

Companion- The Professor.

"Stupid soliders" she said under her breath. She pulled up a file with her and the Doctors name on it.

******THE TWO SUSPECTS IN OBSERVATION HAVE BEEN SPOTTED THROUGH HISTORY AS TIME PEOPLE. THEY ARE BEING STUDIED FOR INFORMATION TO BE USED FOR NEW WEAPONS AND BATTLE TACTICS. THE WOMAN AND THE MAN SEEM TO HAVE NO CONECTION WITH EACH OTHER BESIDES THE FACT THAT THEY ARE TRAVELING TOGETHER. THE DOCTOR WAS DEEMED MORE IMPORTANT THAT THE WOMAN SO LIMITED SECURITY WAS PUT ON HER. THE TARDIS HAS BEEN HELD AND CONTAINED IN A SECURE HOLDING DECK BELOW.******

She rushed out of the lab and found a nearby door that led out into a hallway. She peered out and it looked as if nobody was around. She ran through the halls trying to find The Doctor. Then she heard it, ever so soft ever so quite.

"Professor" . She though she was hearing things but then she heard it over and over again.

"Professor...Professor...Professor" it sounded as if the wind was calling her name. She looked behind her and there was a door she hadn't noticed before. She slowly walked towards the door, then every so slightly opened it. Inside was a least 20 maybe 30 Sontarians all buzzing about the various computers and memory banks. Why had there been Nobody where she was? She soon realized she would be able to take all of them on. She looked around her surroundings and on a hook next to the door hung a Sontarian battle suit. Se smiled and hurriedly put on the armor. It was 3 times to big for her and she was to tall for the suit but it would do. She put on the helmet and walked into the room. Soon she was called over to one of the stations.

"Solider, go into the holding chamber and interrogate the Doctor again. He will be broken" he said. I saluted him and promptly turned towards the door. I ready myself for an escape and walked into the room. I hadn't had time to look into the mirror and see what had become of my Doctor, and now I wish I had never seen him like this. His face was torn up along with his suit and the rest of his body. He was just a shell of the man he once was. He didn't have the strength to even lift his head. And he was slumped over like when I pretended I was dead

"DOCTOR" I yelled in my most manly voice so I didn't raise suspicion. He groaned.

"what do you want now" he hoarsely whispered. Just like the wind had earlier.

"I'M TO INTERROGATE YOU AGAIN" I my manly way. The Doctor shook his head and hissed which seemed to me as him laughing at me.

"WHY DO YOU LAUGH AT AN ALMIGHTY SONTARIAN SOLIDER" I said. He hissed again.

"why are you yelling" he said.

" WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING" I said. He lifted his head up, his face was covered in dried blood.

"I ASKED FIRST" he yelled. I had to tell him it was me, but 30 soliders where watching me from those stupid invisible windows. I slapped him. It hurt me more than it did him.

"DON'T YELL AT ME SLAVE" I said. He kept his head down. I hoped I hadn't hurt him to much.

"is she ok" he asked.

" who ar-"

"IS...SHE...OK" he asked again. I knew he was talking about me. It warmed my heart a little. I lowered my head down to his a lifted up the visor.

"I'm right here" I said in my normal way. He lifted his head in surprise.

"how in hell did you escape" he asked.

"thats not important just shut up and play along" I said. He nodded and slumped over again. I pulled down my visor and turned to the door and walked into the lab.

"soliders I feel I can break him if I took him down to the holding deck. I've received a report that the Professor is dead and I believe if I tell him while I'm destroying his TARDIS in front of him he will finally break" some of the Sontarians nodded their heads.

"It's thinking like that that will move upward you upwards in the Sontarian fleet. If this works solider, you may be promoted" he said. I saluted him and walked back into the white room. I saw him being released from his chains. He was lying on the floor like he had given up.

"Get up Bambi" I said sternly. The Doctor looked at me like I was crazy.

"they can't hear me, and you've quoted Disney before so I wanted to try it" I said. It was fun. He struggled and struggled to get up. I really wanted to help him but that was out of the question. Once he finally got up I pointed my blaster into his back and made him walk. When we walked into the lab the Doctor's jaw dropped.

"I'm so THICK of corse they where watching me, I'm " he said. I kept making him walk forward, down the halls to the elevator. Once we where inside I raised my visor and hugged my Doctor.

"I though you where dead, I didn't even know if I was alive"

"It's ok we just have to find the TARDIS and we can get out of here" he said.

"I already found the TARDIS it's in the holding deck that's where I'm taking you"

"YOUR BRILLIANT" he said. He lifted up my head and kissed me hard. The elevator started to slow down but I didn't want to stop. He pushed me away, and I annoyingly pulled down my visor. The doors opened on the holding deck. The TARDIS was smack dab in the middle. She was surrounded by weapons and supplies.

"Let's get out of here" he said. We grabbed each others hands and raced towards the TARDIS. Then we got up to the door and the Doctor pulled out his TARDIS key then he pulled out another golden key. He handed the golden key to me.

"Here, it's your key, a forever flyer privilege" he said. I smiled and took the key and put it into the lock.

"I was going to give it to you on our honeymoon, but like I sad the French know how to party" he smiled. I pushed open the TARDIS and walked inside our home. Ha, that was funny our home, regular people wouldn't see this as our home. To them it was just a wooden box, to me it was our life. I punched a couple of buttons and pulled a few levers and so we where out in open space, far away from the Sontarians. Far away from anyone really. The Doctor jumped down below the TARDIS console and brought up a huge wooden box. It had P-R written on it in big letters.

"Let's see poison" he said as he lifted a big vile out of the box.

"Rowling" he said as he lifted the entire Harry Potter series out of the box and set it down with a huge thud.

"Professor" he mumbled as he pulled a picture of me out of the box. I laughed.

"How long has that been in there" I asked. I ignored me.

"AH, here we are" he said. He pulled out a tiny box and turned to me.

"When they where interrogating me I heard them read off on of the files. It said that I was single because their was no evidence saying I was married. I got this on Gallifrey, I wanted one thing to remind me of home and this seemed like the prefect thing, I want you to have it now" he said. He took me hand and put the box in my hand. I opened the box and inside was the most beautiful wedding band I had ever seen.

"Doctor" I said, I was shocked.

"I've been saving it for a special occasion when it might come in handy, and I really can't think of anything more important. I even have one for me, just in case" he said as he bent down and picked up another small box. As he took my box from me. Then in normal human fashion he got down on one knee.

"Lady Professor of Gallifrey, will you wear this ring please" he said. I smiled.

"Yes, Sir Doctor of TARDIS, I shall wear your ring" I said. He picked him self up and slid the ring on my finger and I slid his ring on his finger.

" you now you never answered my question" I said.

"I kind off got distracted, with all the Sontarians carrying me off and what not" he said.

"Well, what's your answer" I asked. He turned to face me and he lowered down to my eye level.

"I would love to have a family with you" he said. I smiled. The a though came into my mind.

"Want to start now" I said.

"Badly" then he picked me up bridal style and carried me off into our room. Little did I know what would be in the TARDIS console room when we got back.

"Oi, where the hell am I"

#%#%#Oooooooo, who do you think that is. Also, good answer Doctor. Well I know this chapter I a little longer than I originally though it was going to be, but who cares. Anyway the next chapter is going to be fun to read, and fun to write. It may be a bit scandalous but that's what makes it fun. Also instead of frequent flyer privilage like he said to Martha i made it forever flyer privialage. just kne of those little things that can make a for Reading.#%#%#


	8. Oi goes the Earth Girl

The Professor

#%#Hey ya'll. this chapter is going to be fun. Well at least for me I don't know what other people consider fun. Anyway this chapter goes along with a actually Doctor Who episode so if you haven't seen The Runaway Bride go watch it and come back and read it. Or if you don't care about spoilers (- I'm awesome) you can go ahead. Enjoy.#%#%

Donna had been exploring her prison for about a half hour before she heard it. She heard screaming coming from the depths of the building. It didn't sound like normal screaming though it was deffently a woman's scream, it was terrible. She could hear words to but she could make out what they said. Then it stopped and started again. It got louder and louder the more she walked. She kept turning the corner of hallway after hallway. Was someone murdering someone in this place. And if they where was she next. She quickly shook the though from her mind. It wasn't good to dwell on the bad things. She had just been walking down the aisle about to marry the man of her dreams and somebody stole her. Why couldn't they have waited till after the reception. She heard the screaming again. She could put her finger on it but something wasn't right about it. Then she rounded another corner,but this hall was different. On all the other hall there might be a door here or there, but this hall had one door at the very end. It was a dead end so she had nowhere else to go, but ahead. The door was a very pretty blue like a lake or a bird or something else that's blue. The screaming got louder the there was moaning . Then there was laughing. Why would someone laugh if they where being murdered? She got closer and closer to the door. Then she touched the doorknob. Should she go in should she not. In or out, going or coming. Then she heard a noise, more like two noises both at the same time. Then she remembered what the noises sounded like, they where sexy time noises. She really didn't want to go in there but a girl could be getting raped or something and it was her civil duty to help her. She opened the door. There was a blonde woman laying on top of a man. They both looked at the door and they both fell off of the bed. The woman lifted her head above the side of the bed and she looked angry.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE" she yelled. She looked down.

"Aren't we in the middle of space, Doctor" she asked. The man who Donna assumed was a doctor, pulled his head over the side.

"We are in the middle of space. How did you get in here" he asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW DID I GET HERE I WAS ABDUCTED IN THE MIDDLE OF ME WALKIN' DOWN THE ASILE" she yelled.

"HEY STOP YELLING AT HIM" yelled the woman.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKIN' TO BLONDIE" she said. The woman raised her eyebrows.

"OH IT'S ON REDHEAD" she said. She attempted to get up but the man held her back.

" Fessy, she just materilzed into the TARDIS while we are in the middle of space with nothing around us, I don't think we need to punch her in the face" he said. The blonde glared at her.

"I'll try" she said. The man gather a blanket off of the bed and wrapped himself up in it and walked over to the closet. Then he disappeared.

"Fessy, what kind of a stupid name is that" Donna asked.

"It's short for Professor you twit, and I happened to like it" she said

"Here wear this" he said. Then some came flying out of the closet and hit the girl in the face. Donna chuckled. The woman pointed at her.

"Watch it Earth Girl" she said.

"You watch it Space Whore" she said. The woman turned red with anger.

"Doctor you'd better hurry or I'm seriously going to hurt her" she said. Then the doctor guy came stumbling out of the closet.

"Ok then are we all ready" he said. The woman stood up. Somehow she'd put on all her clothes. She's weird. The doctor guy ran out of the bedroom and down one hall than another and another and another till we all where back where I started. He check some monitors and the woman pushed some buttons and pulled some levers. Then the ground started to move.

"Oi,get her away from the controls" she yelled. The woman glared at her again like it was her job to glare at people. Soon the ground settled.

"Where are we" he asked.

"Present day London for her" she replied.

"I'm leaving this weird place" she said and she ran out the door.

"Follow her we need to figure out where she's going" said the Doctor. Then they both ran after her. Out the door of the TARDIS and on to a new adventure.

#%#Wasn't that interesting. It was kind of short but what the heck I've had my two leftist chapters back to back in this story so we needed a short read. Hoped you enjoyed it. I'm not going to write about what happened because it is already an episode. So if you want to have go watch the episode and images that the Professor is always just off screen. It's fun I've done it before with other things. Thanks for reading.#%#


	9. Saying Hi to Mrs Doctor

The Professor

#%#Hey ya'll. it's time for chapter 9. Yeah. Enjoy.#%#

The Doctor and The Professor walked into the TARDIS. The Professor was soaked in water while the Doctor was bone dry.

"That woman was loud wasn't she" The Doctor said. The Professor rolled her eyes.

"I still don't see why I had to dive in to stop the Thames from draining, you could have been manly and dove in yourself" she said as she dripped all over the TARDIS. The Doctor gave her one of those patented Doctor looks, the ones that she loved but hated at the same time.

"You did a much better job than I would ever have done" he said.

"The only possible way you could of done a worse job is if had been sucked in, which is impossible because I'm not that lucky" she said. The Doctor giggled.

"You love me so much don't you" he said. The Professor crossed her arms and pouted.

"More than anything" she said. They both smiled and the Professor walked over and hugged the Doctor tightly. The Doctor's face turned to a frown.

"Um, Professor-"

"It's called payback" she said. Then the Doctor put his arms around her and ruined his suit even further. The Professor suddenly pulled away. Her face was turning green. Then she threw up all over the TARDIS floor.

"I think I drank to much water" she said. The Doctor shook his head.

"I'll get the vomit bucket" he said. He went over to the side of the TARDIS and got a TARDIS blue bucket and handed it to her. She looked up at him.

"Is everything on the TARDIS colored to match the TARDIS" she asked.

"Everything except your key" he said. She sighed and put her head in the bucket. Then the TARDIS beeped. The Doctor looked at the screen and smiled.

"The TARDIS analyzed your vomit, it was caused by to much fluid intake but other than that you've got a clean bill of health, but you are showing signs of early-" the doctor stopped talking. The Professor looked up from her bucket.

"Signs of early what, is there something wrong Doctor" she asked. The Doctor just stared at the screen. Then he shook himself out of his little daydream world.

"Um signs of early um sinus infection. You better change and take an allergy supplement" he said. The Professor was now confused.

"Doctor I have had sinus problems in 250 years" she told him. He looked at her his mouth a gape, but not from anything she said.

"Wellll you can't be immune to a sinus infection so hurry and change before you get sick, I don't want to see you sick" he said with a smile and all. The Professor shook her head and laughed. Then she got up and drug herself and the vomit bucket to their room. Once she got out of sight the Doctor returned his gaze back to the screen. He had only seen these results once before and he hoped to forget THAT moment for forever. He had to get another opinion, but who did he trust with this information. He picked up the TARDIS phone.

"Hello Rose at you there" he waited for a reply but he just got her voicemail. He typed in another number.

"Mary Jane Smith" he asked. Yet another voicemail. He looked at the phone.

"It's your fault that they won't answer" he said to the phone. He only had one more option, and it would be his luck if the call went through. He dialed another number into the phone and waited.

"Hello" said a voice on the other end of the line. Of corse it went through.

"Yes this is the Doctor, I need your help" he said.

"That depends, are there girls involved" the voice said. The Doctor sighed.

"Yes but if you even try anything I will personally throw you into space with just a helmet so you can watch and feel your body blowing up, do I make myself clear" he said. There was silence on the end of the line.

"Do we like this girl" asked the voice. The Doctor facepalmed.

"That dosen't matter, I'm sending you coordinates just transport to them, please it's urgent" he asked.

"Well since you said please i'll do it" the voice said then the connection dropped. The Doctor sent the coordinates and seconds later he was there. Captain Jack Harkness stood in the doorway of the TARDIS.

"So where is this lady friend of yours" he asked.

"She's in my room, but I just need you to check this medical scan the TARDIS did" the Doctor said. Jack's face was very shocked. He ran up to the TARDIS console.

"Your telling me you have a girl in your room and you called me here so I could double check her medical test" he said hanging on the Doctor's every word.

"I guess that's what it boils down to" he said not realizing what he had just said before. Then it hit him and he turned abruptly towards Jack.

"No no no no, that's not what I meant" he said. Jack was laughing.

"How else would you mean it" he said.

"She's not just any girl" said the Doctor.

"Like that hasn't been used before, just admit your hooking up with someone" he said. The Doctor rubbed his temples.

"I'm not hooking up with anyone, she's sick and her medical test revealed some... interesting news" he said.

"Does she have the herps" he asked. The Doctor rolled his eyes again.

"No no, she doesn't have any STDs, I hope, but that's not why I called you here. Just look at these results" he said. Jack giggled as he walked over to the screen. He looked it over and his smile faded.

"This can't be right" he said.

"That's what I though so I tested it again and I got the same results" he said.

"Do you realized how dangerous this is, if that girl is human she is going to be hunter down by every force in the galaxy" he said.

"That's the thing she isn't human" he said. Jack gave the Doctor a screwy look.

"I didn't know you swung that way" he said. The Doctor slammed his head on the console.

"She's a time lady" he said .

"I though they where all dead" he corrected.

"Not her" he grumbled. Jack rubbed his hands over his face.

"That makes it even worse, what's her name" he asked.

"Professor" he told him.

"Did you know her back on Gallifrey" he asked.

"Know her, ha we dated each other for a good portion of our lives" he said.

"So she's not just some random broad" he said.

" far from it, she is different from any woman I've ever met, she can make a man ask her to marry him in less than a day" he said smiling.

"Oh yeah and how do you know that Doctor" he asked.

"It happened to me" she smirked. Then he got up and walk down the TARDIS hallway.

"Hey where are you going" he asked. Jack chuckled.

"I'm going to say hi to , she need to know what she's missing out on" he said. The Doctor rubbed his temples again and ran after him.

#%#Lol I love Captain Jack. I had it pictured in my mind that he would hit on the Professor and it still might happen so we'll see how it goes. Also I've never tried what I'm about to try so if it doesn't turn out right it's my fault for experimenting on a published story. Thanks for reading#%#


	10. Jacky

The Professor.

Howdy. Well lets see where this takes us. Also I'm very sorry about the huge delay Ive had the story finished for a while but I just haven't gotten around to publishing it. Thanks for sticking with it. Enjoy

I sat in our bed in my TARDIS blue pajamas waiting for the Doctor to come to me. He hadn't said he would but I knew he would. That's why I got excited when I heard the doorknob turning. I pushed aside the covers on his side. Then I man I had never seen in my LIFE came through the door.  
"Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness" he said. He held out his hand for her to shake.  
"Don't you even start with her" said the Doctor from down the hall. The Doctor came in and walked over to The Professor.  
"Um, uh Doctor I don't mean to sound stupid but who the hell is he" I asked.  
"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, I work with Torchwood and I can never die" he said still holding out his hand. He noticed I wasn't going to shake it so he put it down.  
"You must be something else, I've never had a girl refuse a hand shake. You've broken a lifelong record Professor" he said. The Professor smiled.  
"I don't mind... wait how do you know my name" I asked.  
"I told him about you" said the Doctor. I didn't know what he was talking about.  
"When did he get here" I asked. The Doctor bit his lip.  
"About 8 minutes ago, I needed him to check your medical scan" he said. You could see on his face he hadn't ment to say that last part. It got me worried, what was so wrong with me that he had to call in another person.  
"Why, what's wrong with me" I asked. The Doctor smiled and took hold of my hand.  
"Nothing is wrong with you, your perfect" he said. I smiled back.  
"Biggest chick flick moment EVER" said Captian Jack.  
"If we where in the rain you could've won a Peoples Choice Award " he said again.  
"Of corse to win a Oscar you need to replace the Doctor with me and add in a steamy love scene" he said once more. The Doctor glared at him.  
"Stop it" he said. Jack put up his hands and backed away.  
"Fine you can tell her yourself" he said. I turned my attention to the Doctor.  
"Tell me what about what" I asked.  
"Professor would I ever lie to you" he said as he looked straight into her eyes.  
"Rule number 1 the Doctor lies" she said. The Doctor bit his lip not knowing what to do.  
"Is it me or is there tons of sexual tension in this room" said Captain Jack. I eyed him like he was crazy and so did the Doctor. I GOT IT. Bless Jack Harkness. I seductivly eyed the Doctor and called to him with my body language. He was reluctant at first with Jack being there but he soon gave in and came to my side. I positioned my lips and face mere inches from him. I could see out of the corner of my eyes Jack just standing there not knowing what to do. I reached into the Doctor's long coat and felt around for his inside pocket which held all of my answers. Then my hand touched it and I grab a hold of it and pulled me, my body, and the sonic screwdriver away. Then I pointed it at the Doctor.  
"Ahh, the old pretend to want to make out then pull out a sonic screwdriver on you trick, smart girl you got there Doctor" said Captain Jack.  
"Thank you Jacky" I said. He winced at me. Then he mouth the word Jacky over and over  
"I like it" he finally said which made me smile. Then I remember I was holding my husband at sonic screwdriver point and I return my attention to him.  
"Tell me what's wrong" I asked sternly. Jack giggled n the corner.  
"If these walls could talk what would they say" Jacky said seeming rather pleased with himself.  
"If your so persistent then I'll tell you Professor" Jacky said. I turned my head and lowered the sonic screwdriver.  
"No Jack I need to tell her" said The Doctor.  
"Then why don't you, quit dancing around it and man up and tell her, she has a right to know" Jacky said. The Doctor straightened up, Jacky waved goodbye to me and then walked out of the door. The Doctor sat down next to me and grabbed my hand.  
"I don't know how to say this to you Professor" he said.  
"Then just say it" I said.  
"That wouldn't be right for this piece of news" he said.  
"To bad I can't wait anymore" I said  
"When the TARDIS did a medical scan on you it didn't say you had signs of a sinus infection" he said.  
"Is that all, I guessed that but I don't see why you had to call Jacky in" I said.  
"It said your pregnant" he said. I stopped. I couldn't breathe.  
"Did you recheck it" I asked.  
"Yes I even called Jack in to double check" he said. I started to cry. It was overwhelming the tough that a little Doctor was inside me. The Doctor went over and hugged me.  
"We'll get through this" he said. I laughed  
"What's to get through, we already said we wanted a family. So now we are" I said.  
"I though we would have more time to prepare and Jack brought it to my attention that the entire universe would love to have a time lord baby at their disposal" he said. I giggled again.  
"What makes you think it will be a time lord and not a time lady" he giggled to which was the most girly thing ever and I felt stupid for it.  
"I don't know just a hunch" he said. We pulled apart and I wiped away my tears. We just sat there for a little while.  
"Are we going to anything, I'm going to be sitting down a lot in the next couple of months I want to do something" I said. So I got up and ran down the hall to the main console room. Jacky was their just standing around.  
"Did he tell you" he asked. I laughed.  
"Of corse he told me why else would I be smiling, but I realized two things. One I need to do stuff while I still can move unaided and two there are going to be dozens of aliens trying to get their hands on the baby so we'll need new defense systems which hopefully Torchwood can help us with"  
"Certainly ma'am" he said I smiled and started to flip switches and pull levers when the Doctor came in.  
"Where and when are we going" he asked while trying to keep balance.  
" London the year 2012" I said.  
"Why" asked Jack.  
"We'll I though our good friends Rose, Donna, Mary Jane Smith, and Jacky Tyler would want to know about the good news. And I just noticed that all of your friends are females" I said. Jacky giggled slightly and the Doctor helped stabilize the TARDIS. But I guess that's how our realtionship worked. I always was doing something and the Doctor always was right with me trying to help. And there was always someone laughing at us. It could be a recipe for disaster or the best thing to happened in the universe since...um well The Doctor. It might fail in a couple months but I'll try not to focus on statistic. Of course I've never been able to resist a good set of data. Wow even in my mind that sounded sick. I'm going to be a mom soon I need to stop that. A mom...I am going to be a mom.

#%#

Hey ya'll the next chapter will be the last. I know it's been a story but good ride and it should be longer but didn't that one guy always say leave them wanting more. Or was that a girl. I'm not sure. Any who this has been loads of fun and I thank you for all of your support. Thanks for reading.


	11. This humble paper

Hey everyone this will be the last chapter for this story. If you would like me to go on just message me and if I get enough I'll see what I can come up with. Because I write for you all. I care about your opinions and I value them. Anyway this is an epilogue. I LOVE to write epilogues it's my thing. I hope it's been as good for you as it has been fulfilling for me. Wow I just made this sound like the beginning pages of Harry Potter 7. I'm pathetic. Enjoy

I am writing this so my final thoughts may be recorded. Because that's all anyone wants is to be remembered. I certainly hope I will be remembered for my achievements and not just my participation in most things. I was born on Gallifrey, a lost planet. I was married on Gallifrey. I met my beloved on Gallifrey. I fought in her protection and somehow I escaped. Years later after I though all my links from my mother planet where gone a knock came upon my phone box door. Before then the universe had a question, the first question ever asked. That question is Doctor Who, but after I came in the universe had a new question Professor What. The next couple of weeks have become fuzzy over time but I remember having the time of my life. Then I remember when I got pregnant. We told all of our friends and in less than 24 hours of me knowing 67 alien invasions where lined up at the TARDIS door. If you ever have had to wiggle your way out of 67 simultaneous alien invasions and I'm betting you probably have. You know it's not entirely easy, but as a soon to be parent I wasn't going to take that crap. If you've ever seen 67 alien invasions turn around and run all at the same moment in time it's quite a cool experience. Those next 9 months where torture. At one point I got so big the Doctor told me I was too big to help save the universe. That got me mad, I had to stay in a bed all day. It sucked. I also remember when we found out what the baby was going to be. He said it was a Time Lady. I on the other hand knew it was going to be a Time Lord. Of corse I was wrong, I still say he cheated and looked ahead of time. But it really didn't matter. When our little girl was born nothing really mattered, the alien invasions, staying in bed all day, or the fact that somehow he cheated.

***************  
"Are we going to give her a Gallifreyian name" I asked.  
"Why wouldn't we, but lets give her a human name to" he said.  
"Then what's the point of giving her a Gallifreyian name"  
"So when she gets married she can tell her husband her real name like we did" he told me.  
"Is she going to have a alias like we do"  
"If she wants" he said.  
"Ok then how about Essrisingriloklandusunk" I said.  
"No that sounds to stuck up" he said. His eyes brightened.  
"What about Rodageitmososangsulvesorghac kar" he said.  
"Hell no do you not remember Rodageitmosoangsulvesorghack ar from high school she was as easy as ... um something that's easy" I said. He giggled. The smiled down at the little girl that I held.  
"What about Ann" he said. I looked at him.  
"I like Ann, what does that translate to... Orghackarmosdrashytonytanmor enolda" I said.  
"Pretty isn't it" he said.

*************************************  
Ann. Ann was the perfect mixture of the Doctor and myself. She was brilliant, clever, and she kept us on our toes. We had ten children in all. I know if your are reading this your saying in your mind why the crap did she have 10 children. Did she have a death wish, was she addicted to being pregnant, did she crave the attention, was she related to the Duggers. The answer to all of these questions is no. I did not have a death wish, no I didn't crave attention heck I hated it. Everyone buzzing around you because your stomach is extended. Also I hated being pregnant every time I got pregnant at one point or another I had to be confind to my bed. It sucked. A lot of people said "ooh you got pregnany 10 times I bet you can't remember all of there names". Shut up people I can to remember all of their names. I'm 2300 hundred years old. Their names are Ann, Rose, Martha, Donna, Bridgette, Gwendolyn, Juliet, Cynthia, Luna, and John. Heck I can even do it in alphabetical order. Ann, Bridgette, Cynthia, Donna, Gwendolyn, John, Juliet, Luna, Martha, Rose. Also I realized that you might be saying to yourself " wait a minute, she had 9 girls in a row and 1 boy at the vary end". Yes I had 9 girls in a row I didn't even know if that was medically possible, but heck it's only a one in 110,400 chance. Anyway The Doctor, our kids, and I had the best adventures of any family in the entire universe. Eventually they all left to save the universe by themselves. Which left me and the Doctor by ourselves. I remember the day we changed into our 11th regenerations. He became a geeky little man still upset that he wasn't ginger and I looked like a human Snow White. I was pale and I had jet black hair and I had been wearing red lipstick that day so yeah. He couldn't stop laughing, he looked like a Easter island statue and he was laughing at me because I looked like Snow White. It sure freaked the kids out. John must have been 6 and Ann was 16. Ahh Gwendolyn tried to shoot us. Funny stuff, but we carried on with our lives like nothing had ever happened. I never got told I looked like my children ever again. Nobody ever told my daughters that they reminded them of me or the Doctor. But that's the curse of the Time I sound like the Doctor's 10th regeneration with the whole "curse of the time lords thing". The Doctor and I lived together for a long time. When he regenerated for the last time he was so excited because he was ginger, and I had brown hair so we looked like Ron and Hermione, which is a better couple than Romeo and Juliet any day. We where married for 1400 years. That's a long time, longer than most. Most species that mate for life aren't married that long. I lost my Doctor 1 year ago today. He didn't die with fanfare or saving someone. He died in a way he never expected. We where at home in the TARDIS.

******  
"Professor, can you come over here" he said. I hurried over. His breath was labored his 2300 years had caught up to him  
"I won't last much longer Fessy and I have to tell you something" he said. I started to cry.  
"Doctor don't say things like that, the kids will be here any minute and we are going to get out of this" I said crying into his chest.  
"I'll be seeing you soon Professor, I love you" he said with a smile n his face. I looked up.  
"I love you too Doctor" I said. Then he closed his eyes and the TARDIS went dark.

The TARDIS stayed dark for a long time. As the news of his death reached across the universe some cried, some rejoiced, but everyone died a little inside. The universe wept for the Doctor. When a Time Lord dies he goes back to his original form the form in which he came into this world. In my arms he changed back into the kid I fell in love with back on Gallifrey. You couldn't see the years on his face you couldn't see the pain. I was mainly there for the later part of his life but I hoped I helped easy the pain. In those 1400 years that I was there I hope I helped in some way. Now I sit here writing my final thoughts on this humble paper. I know I will be seeing my Doctor very soon. I pray that the universe won't crumble apart. I pray my children can kept the spirit of The Doctor alive. I hope he remembers me when I see him next. But most of all I pray for the universe. I hope it can carry on without its Professor to teach it and its Doctor to heal it.

Beautiful wasn't it. I do pride myself with good endings. I actually cried a little bit while writing this. I hope that if the Doctor ever does die that it will peaceful and he will be with a person or people that he loves. Because nobody deserves to die alone. Also I don't think it's fare that 10 had to regenerate alone. 9 had Rose and I'm sure 11 will have River. Why doesn't 10 get any love. Anyway it doesn't matter. I sincerely thank you for reading. Live long and prosper.


End file.
